


Exhausted

by betawhitewolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Angel is sent to get Alastor and ends up getting sidetracked
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 886





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this for not letting me tag properly on mobile, im sad. Also this is literally just fluff and word vomit so I apologize :')

Angel groaned as he dragged his top set claws through his hair, the pornstar felt absolutely exhausted.

Over the past few weeks the hotel had really taken off, which meant everyday was busier than the last.

Angel couldnt help but hate it, no matter how happy he was for Charlie. 

Speaking of said girl, Angel thinks as he watches the princess of hell crash though the door to the kitchen.

Charlie whips her head around before locking eyes with Angel and giving him a tired smile.

"Hey Angel! Can you go get Alastor for me? I would but the desk is kinda busy right now." And as if to prove a point they can hear Husk loudly call for Charlie.

Angel lets himself laugh a little as he stretches up to his full height again.

"Yeah, sure toots, I can go get em, mind tellin me where he is though?" 

"In his room! Thanks Angel I owe you one!" Charlie calls out as she's quick to exit the quite kitchen and back into the bustle of the hotel. 

Angel watches her go before rolling his eyes and walking off to Alastor's room a mumble of "ya sure do sweetheart" leaving his lips as he does so. 

Angel finds Alastor's room surprisingly quickly and open, which is wierd for the radio demon. 

The pornstar can't help himself as he rolls his eyes before entering the quite room.

"Hey Al, Charlie needs ya for somet-" Angel cuts himself off as he stares at Alastor "hing."

The radio demon was actually asleep, or at least that's what Angel assumed.

The deer demons head was rested on his left hand while the other limply held a pen over the signature slot of one of the many documents and papers littering his desk. 

The pornstar can't help but stare seeming as Alastor is only in his red undershirt with his hair tucked into a ponytail holder.

Angel couldnt stop himself from giggling as he moved quietly over to Alastor's bed to pull off a red blanket to place over the Deers shoulders.

The spider demon huffs fondly at Alastor as he settles the blanket properly around him, his movements slow and gentle to make sure he doesn't wake up.

As Angel leans back to study the deer more he watches as one of Alastor's ears twitch atop his head. 

Angel can't help the shit eating grin that pops onto his face as he watches Alastor's ears.

The spiders movements are slow as he tugs the gloves off his top set of hands before moving them towards Alastor's ears.

"You either have a death wish or you, my dear Angel, are an idiot." Alastor voice suddenly rings through the quite room. 

Angel jolts away from Alastor like he's been burned before he huffs and straights up his top set of arms crossing under his chest fluff as the others settle on his hips. 

"First off, thats rude as shit Al, and secondly come on ya ears look so soft." Angels voice breaks into a whine at the end of his sentence

Alastor hums to himself as he turns to face Angel, tilting his shoulders to make sure the blanket doesnt fall off. 

"Do they?" Alastor asks his head cocking to the side as he makes sure to make every movement with his ears over exaggerated.

Angel huffs in annoyance at the radio demon, his lips falling into a pout as he watches said ears twitch.

"I wont hurt em I promise! I just wanna see if their as soft as they look, please Al~?" Angel begs this time, the spider demons hands coming to intertwine in front of him as he locks eyes with the radio demon. 

Alastor's grin widens as he watches Angel for a few seconds before he allows his head to tilt again, "and what would I get out of agreeing to this?" 

"My gratitude? Or whaterever the fuck you want, I just wanna touch em for a second."

"Anything?" 

"Anythin that I consent to, ya"

Alastor hums softly before nodding his head, "than i shall agree! But remember I shall claim your debt I please." 

Angel lets himself squeal as he nods his head, "Yeah yeah, now give em here." 

Alastor sighs as he twist his chair to face Angel better before leaning forward, resting his head on his right hand again as he watches the spider demon closely.

Angel waits patiently as Alastor settles down but as soon as the deer nods his head forward Angel practically lauches himself as Alastor's ears.

Though as promised Angel is gentle, his clawed fingers careful as he threads his hands into the deers fur.

"Fuck your ears are actually soft." Angel hums out as he gently scratches behind one, the fur a lot softer in the crease where it meets his hair.

Alastor lets out a tiny huff of laughter as he feels himself start to relax into his desk again. 

Angel pays no mind to Alastor as he gently tilts his ear down, his eyes soft and curious as he drags a nail through the thick fur softly scratching at the skin underneath it.

"Hey al, can you like feel this?" Angel asks curiously as he glances down at the deer demons face.

Alastor half-heartedly opens one of his eyes to peer back up at Angel as he nods, "yes of course I can my dearest Angel! They are a part of my body after all!" 

Angel nods to himself as he continues play with Alastor's ears before he flushes pink realising Alastor had just called him his dearest.

Angel glances down at Alastor ready to dig himself into a word grave before he realised the other demon had started to fall back asleep. 

Angel blinks before a fond smile covers his face as he continues to gently thread his fingers through the others fur.

The spider demon was going to just leave after Alastor fell back asleep but that was instantly scrapped as the door bangged against the wall. 

Angel instantly jerked back away from alastor as the radio demon shot to his feet, cane already in his hand. 

"You were supposed to bring him back downstairs Angel!" Vaggie snarles before turning her attention to Alastor, "Charlie needs your help." 

Alastor stares at Vaggie for a second before he laughs as he nods his head, snapping his fingers as his signiture red overcoat appears on him as he starts toward the door.

"Then I shall be on my way! Oh and Angel?" 

"Yeah Al?" 

"You have no need to worry about paying me back, our time to together was plenty pay enough!" The radio demons smile twisted into more of a smirk as he winked at the spider.

Angel blinks before he flushes bright enough that even his chest fluff turns pink. 

Alastor's sharp chuckle can be heard as the radio demon saunters off leaving the spider flustered and Confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading! If you did or didn't have a good day/night! See you on the next one lol


End file.
